


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Elvarya85



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, And Loki is a horny student, Consensual Sex, Light Spanking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Student Loki, Teacher Tony, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony is a hot teacher, age difference without legality, but totally legal ok, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been fantastizing about Mr. Stark, the hot physics teacher, for far too long.</p><p>Apparently, the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/gifts).



> The first note, Loki ix explicitly stated to be 18 years old. I am assuming that, where they life, 18 years old is legally an adult. Mr. Stark is probably about forty. If this age difference bothers you, leave now.
> 
> This idea came from an rp between darkly-stark and myself. We never continued the rp, so I asked if I could write it as a fic.
> 
> This is going to be a three part work, and each chapter will be a different sexual scenario between them. Maybe it will eventually stretch beyond three chapters, but that's all I'm planning for right now.
> 
> Tags will update as the chapters are posted. 
> 
> Title was taken from the Police song by the same name. Listen to the song, you'll see why.
> 
> Finally, this went through a quick edit by me, but I probably missed things. If you notice anything, don't hesitate to let me know :)

Loki was daydreaming again.

Okay, in his defense, he didn’t think anyone in the class was paying attention. Also, Mr. Stark was wearing a new shirt today and Loki was just waiting for that top button to pop!

He was sitting in his AP Physics class, and at this rate, he was going to fail. Granted, he’d only taken the class for the guarantee of seeing Mr. Stark on a daily basis, but if he couldn’t keep his grade up, he’d see that disappointed look from him, and that would definitely shatter the whole thing.

Before he knew it, the bell was ringing and he couldn’t remember a goddamn thing about Mr. Stark’s lecture. His entire body jerked and he looked around, then sighed, gathering up his notebook which only contained a few scribbles on the page.

“Mr. Odinson, please stay,” Mr. Stark said. Loki looked at him, and Mr. Stark was sitting at his desk, looking down at some papers he was grading. Loki approached the desk after everyone had left and Mr. Stark looked up with his usual smirk. “It’s good to see you in my class again,” Mr. Stark said.

“It’s good to be back,” Loki said, a bit too quickly.

Mr. Stark shuffled around some papers and pulled one out of a beaten folder. “These are your grades from last year,” he said. “You were doing pretty well first semester, but your grades started to slip in the second.”

Loki felt his ears burn, but said nothing. He knew that his grades last year had fallen to shit. It hadn’t just been physics, it had been all of them. He hadn’t thought Mr. Stark would comment on it, though.

“I know you’re smart, Odinson,” Mr. Stark continued. “And I mean it when I say I want to see you succeed in this class, and performance like last semester isn’t going to work here.”

“Y-Yes, Mr. Stark,” he said. He didn’t know what else he could, say.

“I’m going to recommend some extra tutoring, just until we’re sure you’re on your feet in this class. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t pay a lick of attention in class today. Staring at my crotch does not count as class participation.”

Loki choked at that. “I-I wasn’t! I wouldn’t, Mr. Stark, I…”

Mr. Stark was laughing now and Loki was blushing even more. Dammit.

“How old are you, Odinson?”

“I turned eighteen last month, Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark smirked and leaned forward. “Eighteen? Hmm, good age.” He grabbed a scrap of paper and started scribbling on it. “This is my address and cell phone number. How’s tomorrow night work for a, er, special study session at my place?”

Loki stared for a moment, then nodded. “That could work…” He had to be imagining it, right? Mr. Stark definitely wasn’t giving him a look like he wanted to fucking devour him. That wasn’t possible. Right?

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Seven o’clock sharp. Don’t keep me waiting, and you can stay as long as we need.”

The student gulped and nodded. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“And don’t hesitate to use my number. For anything. Have a nice night, Odinson.”

Loki nodded. “S-See you tomorrow, Mr. Stark.” He turned and left the classroom in a daze, and wasn’t really sure how he managed to drive himself home after that, but he did.

The next day was Saturday, and it was looking like it’d be a great weekend.

*~*

Loki could hardly sleep that next night, and the next day, he could hardly sit still. He alternated between watching the clock and tearing apart his closet, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to wear.

He didn’t want it to be too revealing and come off as trying to be too sexual. Because they were still operating under the pretense that this was for tutoring. Academic tutoring.

But he also wanted something that was easy to remove.

But what if he’d misread the entire situation and that was just Mr. Stark’s way of trying to help him and he’d assumed too much?

Oh gods he was fucked.

He just wasn’t sure how.

*~*

Loki rang the doorbell at Mr. Stark’s house at exactly seven. (He’d arrived fifteen minutes early and had sat in his car a block away until 6:57 so that Mr. Stark had no idea.) Loki had finally settled on a green button-down that hugged his slim form well and brought out his eyes. A broad grin spread across Mr. Stark’s face when Loki showed up, and Loki just gasped when he saw him. He was wearing a deep burgundy shirt, just as tight as the one he’d been wearing in class, but he’d left the top couple buttons open, hinting at the dark hair of his teacher’s chest.

“Hello, Loki,” the man said, entirely unfazed. He opened the door further and guided Loki inside with a large hand at the teen’s lower back. Loki was struck by the realization that he didn’t think Mr. Stark had ever actually touched him before, and if he had, it had only been brief touches done in passing.

He liked the warmth of it.

“H-Hello, Mr. Stark,” he managed to stammer. He was stammering. Why was he stammering? Be confident, Loki, be confident. “I’m...afraid I forgot all of my books at home. I hope that’s alright.” His voice gained in confidence as he spoke, much to his pleasure.

“Oh, that’s quite all right. There’s a lot I can teach you that isn’t in any textbook. At least not ones you’d get from school.”

Jesus Christ. Loki’s life had officially become a porno and he was 100% okay with it.

“Where were we going to work?” he asked.

“I was thinking the bedroom, if that’s alright with you?”

Loki quickly decided to play innocent. “The bedroom?”

“Yes. I figured we might as well be comfortable while I tutor you.”

“Okay.” He flushed as he spoke again. “This, ah, isn’t my...first time, um, tutoring.”

“Oh, I know,” Mr. Stark said. “I see the way girls look at you. And boys. I just hope I don’t break that tight little ass of yours.”

Loki’s breath hitched, his mind flooded with the image of him, pinned down on a bed, while Mr. Stark pounded in and out of him. “You’re certainly confident.”

Mr. Stark just grinned as he opened the door to his bedroom. “Baby, I have reason to be.”

The room was large and lavish. The sheets were a deeper red than Mr. Stark’s shirt, while the duvet was the deepest black Loki had ever seen. The walls were covered in shelves and shelves of books, making the large room feel cozy without feeling small. And suddenly, Loki was uncertain. Because suddenly, this was real. This wasn’t a fantasy playing behind his eyes while he touched himself. This wasn’t a daydream while his eyes followed his teacher’s every move. He was here, in Mr. Stark’s bedroom, with his cock stirring in anticipation. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he did what he could and reclaimed some control by spinning without warning and crushing his lips against Mr. Stark’s.

The teacher didn’t seem surprised, just wrapped his arms around Loki and spun them so that he had Loki against the wall. Mr. Stark’s tongue found it’s way to Loki’s lower lip and Loki didn’t even have to think about it, parting his lips to give him entry was automatic and oh, it was amazing.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing hard, but Mr. Stark didn’t stop, he continued down Loki’s neck, sucking and biting and making Loki gasp and ensuring that there would be bruises there by morning. Marking him.

Loki’s cock jumped at the thought and he ground against Mr. Stark, begging for the friction.

“Use those pretty hands,” he growled, and Loki immediately complied, rubbing at the growing bulge in Mr. Stark’s jeans. He let out a soft whine, and knew he’d be big, thick. Exactly what Loki wanted.

But apparently, Mr. Stark was impatient. “Hmm, first lesson.” He unbuttoned and unzipped Loki’s jeans, pushing them down over his ass, then kneaded Loki’s cheeks appreciatively, before giving him a soft spank, just so they knew who was in charge. Not that there was ever any doubt. One of Mr. Stark’s hands slid around to circle Loki’s cock, stroking it into hardness. Loki shuddered and moaned softly at the touch. His own hands fumbled to do the same to Mr. Stark’s jeans, but they were shaking too much, with arousal and anticipation and just straight-up nerves. Finally, Mr. Stark did it for him, pushing his jeans down, then paused. “If I’m gonna do all the work for you, you have to do something to make up for it.

“Like what?”

“Second lesson,” he said, voice rumbling low in his chest. “On your knees.” Loki’s cock jumped in Mr. Stark’s hand and the man grinned. “You like that, Odinson? Hmm, Loki?”

Gods, the sound of his name sounded amazing on the man’s lips, and Loki just nodded as he slipped to his knees.

He was momentarily confused when Mr. Stark walked away, but he got his answer when he came back with a small foil packet, tossing it to Loki. “I assume you know how to work one of these.”

“I do,” Loki assured him. He took the packet and tore it open while Mr. Stark looked down at him with hungry eyes, stroking his half-hard length lazily.

Mr. Stark finally removed his hand from his cock, offering it to his student. “I’ll let you take it from here.”

Loki didn’t even hesitate. He took Mr. Stark’s cock in hand, stroking slowly to get him to full hardness, and grinned as he felt it twitch. He rolled the condom onto his length and flicked his eyes up to catch his teacher’s, then wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked experimentally. He was rewarded with a low exhale, almost a growl, and sank down lower around him, starting to bob his head.

A hand wound into his dark hair, gently guiding him. It wasn’t enough that he couldn’t do as he liked, but enough that he knew Mr. Stark was enjoying this, and he followed the guidance, taking the cock in and out, pace increasing as he went. Mr. Stark let out a low moan as Loki wrapped his hand around the base to pump him where his mouth couldn’t reach, and Loki let out a moan to match, hand rubbing at his own cock through his jeans.

“You enjoying this, Laufeyson?” Mr. Stark growled. “You like sucking me off?”

Loki just whimpered his affirmation, and took as much as he could, greedily suckling.

“Fuck… That’s enough.” Mr. Stark tightened his hand in Loki’s hair and eased him off his cock. Loki looked up at his teacher in confusion, eyes hungry and wanting, but Mr. Stark just grinned. “I didn’t bring you here to have you suck me off. I’ve been thinking about that ass for months. Stand up, bend over the bed.”

Loki couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped him and he rose to shaky feet, doing as Mr. Stark told him and bending over the bed. Mr. Stark procured a bottle of lube and coated two fingers, then reached down to stroke Loki’s entrance, making the student shudder in anticipation. One finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle and Loki sucked in a short breath and the finger began to thrust slowly.

“Like that?” Mr. Stark asked, and Loki just nodded. “Bet you can take more, can’t you?” Loki gave another nod, and in return received another finger pressing into him. He groaned low in his throat, feeling Mr. Stark’s fingers start to thrust into him, lubing and stretching. His entire body clenched when the fingers brushed that perfect spot inside him, and he heard a chuckle from behind him. “Right there, Odinson?” The fingers brushed the spot again, grinding against it, and Loki whined, pressing back into the fingers. “Ah, ah, ah,” Mr. Stark said with a light slap to his ass. “Be good for your teacher.”

Loki took a deep breath and did his best to stay still. “S-Sorry…”

“Good.” Mr. Stark worked his fingers in and out, drawing all sorts of gasps and moans from his student. He added a third finger, continuing it, until he thought Loki felt loose enough. “You ready?”

Loki nodded. “Y-Yes. Please, Mr. Stark, please…”

Mr. Stark couldn’t resist that kind of pleading. He quickly slicked his cock, then pressed the blunt tip to Loki’s entrance. “You ready, Loki?” Loki nodded and Mr. Stark held his hips. “Here we go.”

Slowly, he pressed in, and Loki gasped. He’d never been so full in his life, and it was only the head inside him so far. “M-Mr. Stark!”

Mr. Stark stopped. “Are you okay?”

Loki nodded. “Y-Yes. Keep going.”

Mr. Stark started pressing in again. “God, you’re so tight…” He pressed in to the base and stopped while they both panted, trying to get used to the tightness and the stretch. Eventually, Mr. Stark drew back and thrust back in hard, immediately working up a brutal rhythm as he fucked him. Loki gave up all semblance of control and cried out for him, sobbing in pleasure as Mr. Stark found the perfect angle to hit his prostate, and making him even tighter around his teacher’s cock.

It was an embarrassingly short time before Loki was whimpering out, “I’m close!” God, he hadn't even been touched yet.

He wasn’t left unsatisfied, Mr. Stark’s hand snaked around his body to pump his cock in time with the thrusts. “Come if you want, kid. I’m not done until I come.”

Loki whined and tightened around him, wanting to just fuck himself back against the cock, but he did his best to hold himself back, not wanting to lose the beautiful feeling of his teacher propelling him closer and closer to his release.

He couldn’t hold back forever, though, and he came with a shout.

Mr. Stark, mercifully, wasn’t far behind. He thrust in a few more times, then came with a low growl.

They both stayed there for a moment, catching their breath, before Mr. Stark pulled out and tied off the condom. Loki didn’t move, unsure he’d even be able to stand after the brutal fucking he’d just received.

“That was awesome, Odinson,” Mr. Stark said, coming back over to run a hand down his back. “Can you stand up? Or roll over?”

Loki groaned and rolled onto his back, sliding a bit more firmly onto the bed. “Yeah…”

Mr. Stark chuckled. “I’m almost afraid to send you home tonight.”

Loki scrunched his nose. “Wouldn’t that be an interesting conversation with my father… ‘Why didn’t you come home from your teacher’s house?’”

Mr. Stark laughed with him and glanced towards the clock. “How about I get you something to eat first, yeah? You’re looking a bit dizzy…”

“I doubt that’s from lack of food,” Loki said with a snicker.

“Don’t care. You eat pop-tarts?”

Loki laughed. “It’s a primary food group at my house.” He shook his head at the confused look Mr. Stark shot him. “Yes, I eat pop tarts.”

Mr. Stark leaned down and stole a kiss from his student, then said, “Don’t move.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

That night, after he finally went home and assured his parents that the tutoring session had gone well, Loki could still feel the stretch from his teacher’s cock, could almost still feel it moving in and out of him.

He closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, either here or on tumblr. My tumblr url is kaijuerotica, so feel free to leave a review in my askbox, if you like :3
> 
> My RP partner, Kuro, can be found on more than a few RP blogs, including darkly-stark and chainedhawk on tumblr. You should follow her, because she's a wonderful person and her Tony and Clint are amazing.
> 
> Leave requests for kinks in reviews, and maybe I'll include them later.


End file.
